It is already known to associate with the fastening screws which are used to connect various elements, buffer elements which are made of an elastic material for the purpose of vibration and noise damping of aggregate members. The buffer elements are constructed preferably as buffer sleeves which surround the screws. In the known arrangements of this type, the fastening screws and their buffer sleeves have been arranged parallel with respect to the axis of the crankshaft or of the shaft which serves to drive the aggregate. It has been shown that each buffer sleeve is heavily stressed, in particular in the case of heavy, unsupported aggregates, and has a tendency toward undesired high deformations. The vibrations of the aggregate members cannot be eliminated to the desired degree over longer periods of time by buffer elements which are arranged in this manner and are supported in compactly constructed dimensions.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages of the known type of construction and to provide an arrangement which is more resistant with respect to deformations and thus is suited for a long life vibration damping.